Summer Camping
by Austlly007
Summary: In This Modern day story Finnick and Peeta are step brothers.. Finnick and his friends invite Peeta to go camping with them.. as they enjoy playing pranks on each other, finding love, Peeta's most kept secret gets revealed, how will everyone react when they find out? will Peeta be able to cover it up? or will it turn in to something big? read and find out! Please read and review
1. Summer Camping

hey guys! sooooooooo sorry I haven't written in like months! but I got locked out of my fanfiction account and email as well :( plus I lost my story chip that contained all the stories I have ever written, its all gone and I had to start form scratch :( anyhow I was able to get back in my account just yesterday so here's what I wrote last night hope you like it! sorry for any mistakes and I will be updating this story! please read and review! -Austlly007

* * *

**Summer Camping**

Finnick Odair sat down with his group of friends eating lunch.. "so you guys ready for our camping trip?" Gale asks.. "I am" Madge says.. "me too" Annie adds.. "how about you Katnip?" Gale asks.. "yeah, I'm ready" Katniss says..

"hey guys, would you mind if my step-brother comes along with us? Finnick asks.. "okay, fine with me" Annie says.. "Yeah me too" Madge says.. "who is your brother?" Katniss asks..

"he's not exactly my brother, he's my step brother. my mom is trying to get me to spend time with him" Finnick says.. "oh, okay, I guess it's fine with me" Katniss says.. "Yeah, its fine with me too" Gale says..

"great, thanks guys!" Finnick says.. "where is your brother?" Annie asks.. "I don't know, around here somewhere" Finnick says..

**Later That Night..**

"hey Peeta, wanna go camping with us?" Finnick asks.. "no thanks" Peeta says looking down at his book.. "oh come on, it'll be fun. What's there to worry about?" Finnick asks.. "A lot of things, besides I don't know anyone. Just go fun with your friends" Peeta says..

"come on Pete, that can't be the only reason why you won't come. The place where we are camping has a big lake with a diving board I'm sure you'll have fun with that" Finnick says… "will you stop calling me Pete, and for the last time No" Peeta says closing his book…

"why won't you come? Just give me one reason" Finnick argued.. Peeta sighs upset.. "You're so stubborn, you know that" Peeta says… Finnick laughs.. "Yes I do, so is that a yes?" Finnick asks hopingly… "Yeah, I guess" Peeta says.. "Finally" Finnick says…

**The Next Day At Camp..**

"Hey Gale, Katniss! Over here!" Madge yells… Gale and Katniss walk over with their backpacks and other stuff needed.. "You Girls are here early" Gale says.. "well we wanted to get a good spot" Annie says… "And this is a good spot, great job girls" Katniss says.. "how about we set up then?" Gale asks.. "Sounds good" The girls say..

As they set up, more friends arrive.. and before they know it, it's already dark.. "So who's sleeping with who tonight?" Cato asks.. "Katniss, Annie and Madge are going to be sleeping in one tent" "Clove & Joanna in another tent" "You, Finnick, Peeta and I in the last tent" Gale explains…

**Day 1 At Camp: The Prank**

The sun rose with birds peacefully chirping.. "Finnick, Finnick, wake up" Gale said shaking Finnick.. "w-what is it?" Finnick asked siting up.. "let's prank Cato and Peeta" Gale says.. "Good Idea, what with?" Finnick asks… "With this rubber snake I brought" Gale says… "Sweet, let's put it on Cato" Finnick says.. "Okay but stand back, remember what happens when Cato is upset or scared" Gale says.. "got it" Finnick says..

Finnick lies the fake snake on Cato's shoulder and runs out of the tent with Gale.. Few minutes later Cato wakes up and screams, which wakes up Peeta.. Cato thinks Peeta did it so he tackles him.. "Get off me!" Peeta says.. "You put a snake on me" Cato replied furiously…

"No I didn't! Now get off me" Peeta says… "I knew there was something weird about you! you thought you could pull a trick on me, now you're going to pay" Cato says..

He stands there pining Peeta on the ground.. "I told you, I didn't do it! It was probably Finnick or Gale" Peeta says.. While all that is happening in the tent Gale and Finnick are laughing their heads off outside.. Katniss and Annie come out of their tent to what was going on.. "why are you guys laughing?" Katniss asks..

"Because we played a prank on Cato and Peeta" Finnick says.. "why did you do that? You know how Cato gets when he gets pranked" Annie says…

"we know, we thought it would be funny to see what Peeta's reaction would be" Gale says… "ugh, you guys are so immature" Katniss says.. She walks over to the tent where Cato and Peeta are and unzipped the tent.. "Cato, get off of Peeta" Katniss says..

"But he put a snake on me" Cato argues.. "Peeta 's innocent, the real pranksters are Gale and Finnick" Katniss says.. "Told ya" Peeta says.. "oh shut up" Cato says as he gets off of Peeta and walks out of the tent.. "You okay Peeta?" Katniss asks.. "Yeah, I'm fine" Peeta says standing up..

"those boys can be so immature sometimes" Katniss says.. "imagine living with them" Peeta says… "oh I can see what pain they can be, your Finnick's brother right?" Katniss asks.. "Step-brother, Yes" Peeta says..

"doesn't matter. Anyway I'm Katniss" Katniss says… "nice to meet you" Peeta says.. they shake hands and walk to where the others are… "Very funny guys, what a way to start a morning" Peeta says… "I like this guy, he has a sense of humor" Gale says..

Finnick and Cato laugh.. Joanna, Madge and Clove climb out of their tents and walk over to the others.. "Morning guys, whatcha doing up so early?" Madge asks.. "oh we just played a prank on Cato and Peeta, then Katniss came in and killed the fun" Finnick says…

"Hey! I didn't kill the fun! I just saved Peeta from getting beat up by Cato" Katniss says.. She smacks Finnick on his shoulder… "Aww.. looks like I missed out on a lot of fun" Clove says… "oh Clove, I'm sure you'll see more stupid things from the boys" Joanna says…

"You got that right!" Gale says… "hey guys, let's eat then I wanna go and swim" Annie says.. "it's a deal!" Finnick says…

They eat breakfast and play around on the beach for a while then go swimming.. "Hey Peeta, wanna go swimming with us?" Katniss asks.. "uh No, you guys go ahead" Peeta says.. "okay, suit yourself" Katniss says.. She leaves and runs down to the beach…

Peeta wanders around the camp site for a while.. Few Hours Later… "where's Peeta?" Finnick asks.. "he didn't want to swim" Katniss says.. "oh, well what has he been doing this whole time then?" Finnick asks.. "Beats me" Gale says..

"I'm going to go check on him real quick" Finnick says.. He walks out of the water and goes to look for Peeta.. "Peeta? Peeta!?" Finnick calls.. "Up here Finnick" Peeta says.. Finnick looks up and sees Peeta up in a tree drawing.. "what in the world are you doing up there? You can get hurt" Finnick says..

"Says the guy who pranked me this morning" Peeta says.. "Just get down here" Finnick says… "Fine, I'll be right down" Peeta says… Finnick walks back to the others in the water.. "where was he?" Madge asks.. "Up in a tree" Finnick says.. "he climbs?" Katniss asks…

"Yeah, its one of his favorite things to do. Hard to get him to stop" Finnick says.. "oh yeah? That sounds familiar" Gale says looking at Katniss.. "what?" Katniss says defensibly… "nothing" Gale says…

Joanna, Madge, Clove, Katniss, Finnick, Cato, Annie, Peeta and Gale enjoy the rest of their day playing and having fun.. "You guys better sleep with one eye open tonight" Finnick says…

"oh go to sleep Finn" Cato says… "but he's right, you don't know what might come tomorrow" Gale says.. "can't wait" Peeta says.. "that's the spirit!" Finnick says.. Cato and Gale laugh..

**Day 2 At Camp: Fun In The Sun**

"Joanna, Joanna wake up" Clove says shaking... "what's wrong Clove?" Joanna asks… "it's my turn to have some fun" Clove says… "Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're gonna do" Joanna says.. "Yup, I'm gonna go prank the boys" Clove says…

* * *

**What do You think she is going to do?**


	2. Day 2 At Camp: Fun In The Sun

**hello :) here's the second chapter ! :-)**

* * *

**Day 2 At Camp: Fun In The Sun**

"Joanna, Joanna wake up" Clove says shaking... "what's wrong Clove?" Joanna asks… "it's my turn to have some fun" Clove says… "Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're gonna do" Joanna says.. "Yup, I'm gonna go prank the boys" Clove says…

"oh Goodness! You're going to hurt yourself" Joanna says.. "No, I won't. Come with me" Clove says… "No way, those boys can be immature and stupid if you ask me" Joanna says.. "suit yourself, I'm going to have some fun" Clove says unzipping the tent..

"hey wait!" Joanna says standing up and walking up to Clove.. "come on I have a great idea" Clove says.. The girls fill up buckets of water from the beach, they go to the tent where the boys are and splash the water onto Gale and Finnick...

Gale and Finnick chase Joanna and Clove around the camp site.. Clove laughs at the expression of the two wet boys… Katniss, Madge and Annie came out of their tent to see what was going on..

"O my gosh! Clove! Joanna! What did you do!?" Madge asks… "looks like Clove got what she wanted" Annie says.. "Yeah, and Joanna too" Katniss adds… The boys run over to where Katniss, Madge and Annie are..

Peeta and Cato unzipped their tent to see what was happening with everyone… "what happened to you guys?" Cato asks..

"You're soaking wet" Peeta adds… "Clove and Joanna dumped water on us" Finnick says… "ha! You just got played!" Cato says.. everyone laughs.. "well you got your fun Clove" "why don't you boys get changed and washed up, I'll start on the breakfast" Annie says…

Gale and Finnick got changed and washed up while Katniss, Madge, Clove, Joanna, Peeta, Annie and Cato eat breakfast… "Great job girls, so this means war" Finnick says approaching the table.. "You're on!" Clove replies..

"Just try not to hurt me, while your pranking each other" Joanna says.. "fine" Gale says… "who wants to go jumping off the high diving board?" Madge asks… "me!" Joanna and Clove say.. "me too!" Finnick and Cato say.. "let's go then" Annie says… "we have to change first" Joanna says.. "I know, I'm gonna go change" Annie says…

Cato, Finnick, Gale, Annie Joanna and Clove all play in the water, dunking each other playing around laughing having fun… Peeta climbed up a nearby tree and was drawing..

Katniss was sitting down on the sand watching the others swim and dive into the water… Madge walks out of the water and sits next to Katniss…

"So what do you think about Finnick's brother, Peeta?" Madge asks… "he's okay, he's kind of like Finnick in a way that he can joke around with us" Katniss says… "where is he?" Madge asks… "I don't know, probably doing something" Katniss replies..

"why don't you go find him?" says Madge.. "because maybe I like sitting here" says Katniss… "come on Katniss, go see him" Madge says…

"Alright, fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what he's doing" Katniss says standing up.. "Good, I think I'm gonna go jump off that diving board again, that was fun" says Madge… She walks back to where the others are…

Katniss walks back up to the camp site and looks around for Peeta.. then she spots him up in a tree drawing.. Katniss decides to walk over and climb the tree.. "its nice up here" Katniss says.. "oh hey, yeah its great" Peeta says looking down at his sketch book… Katniss climbs a bit closer to Peeta and looks over his shoulder..

"wow, your drawing looks really cool" says Katniss.. "You really think so?" asks Peeta.. "Yeah totally, I've never seen anything like that before" Katniss says.. "Thanks" Peeta says..

Back at the beach, The others continued having fun.. "So where's Katniss?" Gale asks… "She went to go see what Peeta was doing" Madge says… "do you really think that was a good idea?" asks Gale… "yeah, Peeta's harmless, he wouldn't hurt anyone" Finnick says..

"I don't know, I barely know him. I just don't want him to try and make a move on Katniss" Gale says… "I'm sure he won't. I don't think Peeta even knows how to make a move on a girl" Finnick says.. Everyone laughs..

"I'm gonna go make lunch, is everyone hungry?" Annie asks.. "Yes" says everyone.. Annie, and the others get out of the water and head back to camp… "I'm uh, gonna see where Katniss and Peeta are" Gale says.. He walks around the camp site looking for them…

"Katniss?! Katniss?!" Gale calls.. "We're up here Gale" says Katniss… Gale looks up and sees Katniss and Peeta.. "Can you guys come down? Annie making lunch" Gale says… "we'll be right down" Katniss replies…

Gale, Katniss and Peeta walk back to camp… once they get there, everyone eats and continues the fun… after a long day of fun, everyone is tired. So they go and sleep in their tents… "goodnight, Joanna and Clove" Cato says.. "night, Cato" Clove and Joanna say…

"Goodnight Katniss and Madge" Gale says.. "goodnight Gale, goodnight Peeta" Katniss says.. "G-night, Katniss" Peeta said… "see you in the morning Annie" Finnick said.. "Night, Finn" Annie said…


	3. Day 3 At Camp: The Accident

**hey everyone! hope you liked the first two chapters! here's the third! hope you like it! Please R&R! sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Day 3 At Camp: The Accident**

The sun peacefully rose over the mountains… Everyone got up and ate breakfast, then played around the camp site for a while.. after lunch everyone went swimming except Peeta.. he was sitting on the sand with Madge.. "come jump off the diving board Peeta" Cato said..

"Yeah come on Peeta" everyone said.. "alright" Peeta said.. but there was one small problem, he couldn't swim.. his family never bothered teaching him how when he was young and now he can't.. Peeta walked onto the high diving board where Finnick and Katniss are.. "come on Pete, you can do it" Finnick said..

"I told you stop calling me Pete" said Peeta… "sorry, so here's how you do it: just get a running start and dive into the water like this" Finnick says.. He runs and dives right into the lake.. Peeta looks at the drop.. "its not that bad once you do it" Katniss says.. Peeta looks back at Katniss then at Finnick.. "come on Peeta" Finnick says.. Peeta didn't know what to do.

if he jumped he would drown, and if he didn't jump he would look like a coward.. so he took a chance and dived into the lake.. but he didn't dive properly so instead of going head first he landed side wards..

Katniss was right behind Peeta and she saw the way he landed in the water and it looked like it hurt.. everyone cheered.. Katniss looked down at the drop and realized Peeta didn't come up for air, so she looked around for him. but she couldn't find him.. "is Peeta okay?" "he hasn't come up for air yet" Katniss says looking..

Finnick starts to get worried.. he looks around for his brother.. "oh no, where's Peeta?" Finnick asks everyone.. No one sees him.. Katniss dives off the board in search of Peeta.. frightening minutes went by and there was no sign of Peeta or Katniss..

Finnick and the others were getting scared.. "why hasn't Katniss or Peeta come up yet?" Annie asks trying to keep calm.. "I don't know but if they don't come up soon, I'm going after them" Gale says..

Just then Katniss pop up in the water with Peeta.. "Katniss!" Everyone gasps.. "we need to get him to shore" Katniss says.. Finnick swims over and grabs Peeta.. they take him to shore, and lay him on the sand.. "is he breathing?" Madge asks.. Finnick starts checking different parts of Peeta's neck for a pulse.. and puts his ear to Peeta's chest.. "is he okay?" Katniss asks coming out of the water.. Finnick start doing CPR on Peeta as Katniss approaches..

"I guess that's a No" Gale says.. Katniss gives Gale a weird look and her eyes go back to Peeta.. "come on Peeta" Finnick says as he breathes air into his brother.. "I can't watch this" Annie says… She walks away.. Finnick continues…

"Come on Peeta" Finnick says again now pushing down on Peeta's chest... Finally Peeta coughs and sits up.. everyone gasps in relief.. Katniss sits down next to Peeta and rubs his back.. "you okay?" She asks.. "Y-Yeah, j-just a little dizzy" Peeta says softly..

Finnick sits back on his knees in relief.. "You scared me bro" Finnick says.. "S-Sorry" Peeta says… "What happened up there? Did you slip or something?" Finnick asks.. Peeta continues to cough.. "I think he just landed the wrong way when he hit the water" "I saw the way he fell, it looked like it hurt" Katniss says…

"oh, well there's always tomorrow to try again" Finnick says.. Peeta looks at Finnick strangely.. "Peeta, why don't you rest in the tent for a while, and we'll come and get you when dinner is ready?" Katniss suggests.. "okay" says Peeta.. Finnick and Katniss help Peeta up and walk with him to the tent..

Gale walks to where Cato, Clove, Madge, Annie and Joanna are sitting by the warm fire… "they took Peeta in the tent for a while" Gale says sitting down.. "oh" Madge says.. later Katniss and Finnick walk over to the group sitting by a nice warm fire..

"is Peeta alright?" Annie asks.. "He's fine, he is resting for a while" Katniss replies.. "he uh, must've hit the water really hard that it knock the wind out of him" "but he'll be okay" Finnick adds.. They all sit around the fire talking, laughing, having fun..

Peeta was listening from inside the tent, he knew the real reason of what happened in the water.. and he couldn't help but feel more embarrassed and ashamed.. while the others were having fun, he lied there on his sleeping bag feeling so stupid..

After about two hours it was around 5:30pm, Annie started on making dinner.. everyone was doing they're own thing.. Katniss and Madge were on the beach sand.. Finnick and Cato were lying on the grass looking at clouds… Joanna, Clove and Gale were playing around the camp site.. "Dinner is ready!" Annie said..

"Yay!" Finnick and Cato said as they walked to where Annie was.. Katniss, Joanna, Clove, Madge and Gale came shortly after the two boys.. "Finnick why do you go wake up Peeta and ask him if he wants something to eat" Annie suggests..

"okay, I'll be right back" Finnick says.. He walks over to the tent, unzips it and walks inside.. "Peeta, Peeta wake up" Finnick shakes.. "w-what is it?" Peeta asks groggily.. "its dinner time bro, get up" Finnick says.. "I'll be out in a minute" said Peeta.. Finnick walks back to the group and sits next Annie..

"Is he coming?" Annie asks.. "Yea, he's right there" Finnick says.. Peeta walks over and sits next to Madge and Katniss.. "feeling better Peeta?" Madge asks.. "Yes" Peeta answers..

They finish dinner and go to their tents, some of them sleep, some of them stay up and talk.. "are you going to be okay tonight Peeta?" Cato asks… "Yea, I'll be fine" Peeta says.. "just don't hit your pillow to hard or Finnick will have to do CPR on you again" Gale says.. Finnick throws his pillow at Gale.. "hey!" Gale yelps.. "Peeta's fine, just go to sleep" Finnick says.. they all fell asleep..

* * *

**hope you liked it! sorry if its confusing but at least there's a little EVERLARK in there! I will update soon! please R&R! **


	4. Day 4 At Camp: The Truth

hey everyone! here's the 4th chapter as promised! hope you like it! Please R&R!

* * *

**Day 4 At Camp: The Truth**

It was a delightful morning, the birds chirped and the bees hummed.. everyone got up and was eating breakfast.. "hey Peeta, today I'll show you how to land property in the water" Finnick says.. Peeta felt so uncomfortable at that moment he couldn't hide his secret anymore..

"I don't think that will be useful Finnick" Peeta says.. "why not? We're all going to dive from the board today anyway, why can't I just teach you then?" Finnick asks.. Peeta became more uncomfortable as he knew he needed to tell..

Peeta sighs.. "because it wasn't because of the fall that hurt me, it was that I couldn't swim" "I haven't been able to my whole life" Peeta says softly.. everyone looks at him with shock.. "You can't swim?" Cato asks.. "I never could" Peeta says.. he felt so embarrassed and ashamed he walked away from the camp site..

Katniss felt bad for Peeta.. she watched as all day everyone had fun and he would sit up in a tree.. She wanted to go and comfort him but she wouldn't know what to say or what to do.. so she sat there on the sand watching Peeta sit in a nearby tree..

"You're looking at Peeta aren't you?" Gale says sitting down… "So what if I am?" Katniss snaps.. "Peeta is not worth your time Katnip" Gale says.. "how would you know that?" Katniss asks.. "cause you barely know this guy, he could have more secrets we don't know about" Gale says.. "You don't know him either, besides I feel bad for him" says Katniss..

"its his own fault, don't waste your time feeling bad about him" Gale says.. "I get the feeling you don't like Peeta" "he probably was never taught, but with time I'm sure he could learn" Katniss says.. "just be careful" Gale says.. He gets up and walks back in the water with everyone..

"hey Finnick, did you know your brother couldn't swim?" Cato asks.. "No, I didn't. I was shocked cause my step mom loves to swim, so I don't know why she wouldn't have taught Peeta" Finnick replies…

"how old is your brother anyway?" Gale asks.. "almost 18" said Finnick.. "so he's 17 in a half?" Annie asks.. "Yes, that's what I meant" Finnick says.. "he's pretty old to not know how to do something as simple as swimming" Clove says.. "I would have to agree with her" Joanna adds..

"maybe Peeta had a bad experience with water that turn him off from swimming" "maybe that's why he can't" Madge says.. "Yeah, maybe" Finnick says.. as the day goes by everyone continues to have fun, playing, climbing, swimming, laughing, it was finally time for bed…

"It's too bad you can't swim Peeta, you missed out on a lot of fun" Cato said.. Finnick smacks Cato on the arm.. "leave Peeta alone" Finnick says.. "but he has to learn sometime how, he can't be a wimp forever" Gale says.. "shut up Gale!" Finnick snaps at Gale..

Finnick almost was going to punch Gale but Peeta grabs Finnick's arm.. "its alright Finnick, he's right" "you guys are all right" "let's just go to sleep" Peeta says… He lets go of Finnick's arm and lies down.. everyone goes to sleep..

* * *

**sorry for any mistakes! I hope to get the 5th and 6th chapter in soon! bye for now! -Austlly007**


	5. Day 5 At Camp: The Note

hey guys! soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been busy with school, family, friends, church etc.. but I was able to get the 5th chapter in! so here it is, hope you like it! please R&R! -Austlly007

* * *

**Day 5 At Camp: The Note**

Just before dawn, Peeta wakes up and packs his stuff.. he couldn't stand being there knowing what he did was stupid and everyone now knowing he couldn't swim.. now he would never be able to show his face in school again without being teased..

Peeta grabs his backpack, sleeping bag, and quietly leaves the tent.. He leaves a small note by the breakfast table and leaves the campsite without another word…

The sun rose up on the mountains creating a pretty pink sky… everyone slowly got up, Clove and Joanna were first, Annie was second, Cato and Gale Third, Finnick was forth.. but when Finnick went over to wake up his brother, he was gone.. Finnick searched the tent for his brother..

"Guys?" Finnick says as he walks out of the tent.. "Yeah?" The boys say.. "Where's Peeta?" Finnick asks.. "isn't he in the tent?" Cato asks.. "No, did anyone see him?" Finnick asks walking towards the group.. "look Finn, there's a note" Annie says…

Finnick walks over to Annie and looks at the note.. "what's it say?" Annie asks.. "it's from Peeta" Finnick says.. "Finnick? Peeta's stuff is gone. Where did he go?" Katniss asks.. "Yeah, where is he?" Madge asks.. "he left this note saying that he left" Finnick says..

"so what do we do?" "can we get him back?" Annie asks.. "he's probably home already, depending when he left" said Finnick.. "well he was a pain the neck anyway" Gale says.. "I would have to agree, I mean come on the guy lied to us, then almost drowned, kind glad he is gone. Now we can have more fun" Cato says..

"all we've been having is fun! And having Peeta here with us made it even more fun" Finnick says.. "Yeah, remember the first day we were here? You guys played a prank on Cato and Peeta. It wouldn't have been fun if it was just Cato there. Peeta made the prank more funny cause he was new to our group" Madge says..

"Think about this guys, who was sitting in the tree while all of us were having fun swimming, playing, laughing, having a great time? Who was brave enough to do something he knew couldn't do? who let everyone tease him and make fun of him? And who left because of us?" Annie says.. "it all adds up, its Peeta" Katniss adds.. Katniss, Madge and Annie walk back to their tent..

"this is actually the first time I'm saying this but, I would have to agree with the girls. You guys were so stupid to Peeta" said Joanna.. She walks down to the beach.. "how about you Clove?" "what do you think about this?" Cato asks..

"You wanna know what I think? I think you guys are stupid. You have to ruin every camping trip by hurting someone" "That's just plain stupid" Clove says disgusted.. She walks down to where Joanna is..

Cato and Gale look at Finnick for some help.. "I need to call my brother" Finnick says.. He walks to the tent to get his phone.. "what are we gonna do now?" "the girls won't talk to us and we have officially ruined this trip" Cato says..

"well maybe we can fix that" Gale says.. "how?" Cato asks.. "I'll tell you once I figure it out" said Gale.. He walks away.. the rest of the day was ruined, none of the girls wanted to talk to the boys, everyone was mad and confused with each other..

Katniss walks over to Finnick who was sitting on the sand fiddling with his phone.. "any word from Peeta?" Katniss asks.. "no, nothing. He's not answering my calls or texts" Finnick says.. he throws his phone in the sand in defeat.. Katniss picks up his phone.. "can I give it a shot?" Katniss asks.. "knock yourself out" Finnick says.. He walks back to the campsite..

Katniss texts Peeta through Finnick's phone..

_"hey its Katniss, everyone is wondering where u disappeared 2 – K"_

Few minutes pass and there's no reply..

_"come on Peeta, talk 2 me. plz? – K"_

_"what do u want Katniss? – P"_

_"why did u leave? What happened?"_

_"nothing, I just didn't belong there"_

"_of course u do, u brought life to the camp. Now that ur gone everyone is mad with each other and fighting. Plz come back"_

_"No"_

_"why not?"_

_"I told u, I don't belong there, now leave me alone"_

_"Peeta plz, don't do this. I know u must feel embarrassed but I promise nothing else will happen"_

_"u can't control that, besides u and the others are Finnick's friends, u should b with him. I'm only his step- brother"_

_"ur not only his step, but u r like his best friend :) he talks about u all the time"_

Peeta doesn't reply.. Katniss keeps texting and trying to convince Peeta to come back but it doesn't work.. Finnick goes back down to Katniss and sits next to her.. "you've been sitting here for hours, still nothing?" Finnick asks..

"He responded to my text and I tried to convince him to come back but he wouldn't" Katniss says.. She puts Finnick's phone down on the sand.. "well I'll try again tomorrow, hopefully he'll come back. We only have 4 days here" Finnick says.. "Yeah, is dinner ready?" Katniss asks.. "Yup, I think Gale and Annie are still eating, you can go join them" Finnick says..

"okay, here's your phone back" said Katniss as she gave Finnick his phone back.. Katniss walks over to Annie and Gale and sits down.. "Any word from Peeta?" Annie asks.. "Yes, little though" Katniss replies.. "so is he going to come back?" Annie asks.. "I don't think so, but Finnick is going to try again tomorrow" Said Katniss..

Gale finishes and walks away.. Katniss continues to eat and then goes to the tent for bed.. Annie shortly follows.. "So Finn, I heard you're trying to get your step-brother back why? I thought you didn't want him to come" Cato says.. "at first I didn't because we are so different and weird but this camping trip help me realize that Peeta is actually like me" Finnick says getting inside his sleeping bag..

"I think your step brother is a liar, he didn't tell us or even you that he couldn't do something as simple as swimming, that's stupid" Gale says.. "would you tell people you barely know that you can't swim? Peeta didn't tell us because he was too embarrassed and he didn't want to be humiliated so he kept it to himself" "don't ever call my brother stupid Gale!" Finnick says harshly and upset.. "calm down Finn, Gale is right and you are too, so let's not get physical alright?" Cato asks.. "Fine" Finnick and Gale say.. The boys settle down and go to sleep…

* * *

**so should I bring back Peeta? or should he stay out? review and tell me :)**


	6. Day 6 At Camp: Getting Peeta Back

hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update but it's because I'm running out of ideas :( I had to ask, well not exactly ask but I was offered help so half of this chapter you are going to read is written by APUFAN007 so I hope you like it! so sorry if there's any mistakes! Please R&R! -Austlly007

* * *

**Day 6 At Camp: Getting Peeta Back**

The sun didn't shine and make a pretty pink sky as it usually did when they camped instead it was cloudy very cloudy.. Everyone slowly got up, Annie made breakfast as usual and everyone did their own thing.. the day turned out sour, everyone was in a bad mood ever since Peeta left, it's like when he left, the fun and the happiness left with him..

Everyone was still mad at Gale and Cato, and there was basically nothing else to do.. "it's not the same without Peeta" Madge says.. "yeah, he made everything so fun and happy, it's like when he left the fun left with him" Annie includes.. "have you tried to reach Peeta again Finnick?" Katniss asks.. "Yes, still nothing, it's like he's ignoring me" "he won't answer the calls and he won't respond to my texts, how come he answered you yesterday?" Finnick asks..

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not related to him" said Katniss.. "or maybe he just doesn't like you" Cato says approaching.. "shut up, I' going to call my dad and ask if he knows anything about Peeta" Finnick says.. He walks away dialing on his phone.. "You are so ridiculous Cato, I don't even know why I'm friends with you" Clove says.. Joanna and Clove go down to the beach..

Katniss climbs a nearby tree and looks at the view.. She remembers sitting up there watching Peeta draw.. "Katniss?" Madge says.. "Yes?" Katniss asks.. "are you alright?" Madge asks.. "I'm fine, did Finnick find out anything?" asked Katniss… "umm, I'm not sure. But something tells me you like him" Madge says..

"what?! What makes you say that?" asks Katniss.. "the way you keep asking, and plus Peeta is kind of cute in a girly way" Madge says.. "you're right, but I don't like like him, I just simply like him" Katniss admits.. "sure you can call it whatever you want but the bottom line is that you like him" Madge says.. "I know" Katniss says.. Madge and Katniss walk back to the campsite where Annie and Finnick are.. "don't worry Finn, things will work out" Annie reassures Finnick.. "there you are" Finnick says standing up..

Katniss gives a confused reaction.. "can you try reach Peeta, he might listen to you" Finnick says.. "what happened with your dad?" Madge asks.. "He told me Peeta came home and went to his room and hasn't come out since, so he said I should leave him alone" Finnick says.. "I'll try but I don't know if he'll listen, he wouldn't yesterday when I tried then" Katniss says..

Finnick hands Katniss his phone and sits back down.. Katniss starts to text when a message comes in..

"_hey son, just saw Peeta leave the house if that's any help 4 u – Dad"_

_"uh Finnick, your dad just texted you" Katniss says.. Finnick walks over and looks at the message and replies.._

_"thanks, any idea on where he was going? – F"_

_"No, sorry :( -Dad_"

Finnick finishes talking with his dad and hands the phone back to Katniss.. "so my dad said Peeta left the house, the only thing was, where did he go? He doesn't have much friends only his friend Delly" Finnick says.. "who's Delly?" Madge asks.. "one of Peeta's friends, he's really close to her, they talk all the time and it gets really really annoying" Finnick says.. "well then there's your answer! He's probably with Delly!" Annie says..

"well let me call her and ask" Finnick says.. Katniss hands the phone back to Finnick and Finnick calls Delly.. "I hope he gets through to her" Annie says.. Katniss' stomach started to get knots and she didn't like this Delly girl even though she didn't meet her, she still didn't like her.. "Yes!" Finnick yelled as he ran back to us..

"what did she say?" Madge asks.. "her mom picked up and said that Delly and Peeta there at Delly's house" Finnick says.. "Great! Well let's go there!" Annie says.. "well we can't, if we go then who will watch camp?" Finnick asks.. "Cato, Gale, Clove and Joanna" Madge says.. "okay then let's go" Finnick says.. Madge, Katniss, Finnick and Annie get into Finnick's car and they drive to Delly's..

While they are on the road, Katniss still doesn't like the feeling of meeting Delly…. She just didn't like seeing Peeta with any other girl except herself.. Katniss saw that Finnick's phone was on in the cup holder next to her so she grabbed it and started to text..

_"hey it's Katniss, missed u at camp 2 day :) – K"_

_Few minutes pass and finally Peeta replies.._

_"Hi Katniss, sorry to hear that, but I'm sure things will get better :) – P"_

_"it's not the same without u, and 2 tell u the truth, we are coming 2 get u"_

_"what? What do u mean?"_

_"I mean, Finnick called ur friend Delly and now we're coming"_

_"why? There's no need 2"_

_"cuz we want u back"_

_"told u No, now tell Finnick to go back"_

_"No, besides who cares if u can't swim? I don't. U r amazing even if u could, plz Peeta"_

_"Katniss, u just wouldn't understand now leave"_

_"I'm only trying to help u, stop shutting me out, stop shutting everyone out"_

_"u think I'm shutting u out? Katniss I barely know u, stop trying to_ _help. I don't need it so leave me alone"_

_"No, I won't. Plz Peeta"_

No response..

_"Peeta plz! Answer me!"_

Peeta doesn't reply.. Katniss tries over and over and nothing.. She puts Finnick's phone back in the cup holder and looks out the window.. they finally reach Delly's house, Finnick tells the girls to stay while he talks to Peeta.. Delly's mother opens the door.. "Hi Finnick, here for your brother?" Mrs. Cartwright asks.. "Hi Mrs. Cartwright, Yes, you know me so well" Finnick says.. "Peeta, you're brother here for you!" Mrs. Cartwright says..

In the living room of Delly's house, Peeta and Delly are on the couch together watching TV when Delly's mom calls.. "I thought your brother was still at that camp you went to" Delly says.. "Me too, he must be here to talk me into coming back, he's been texting and calling me all this morning" Peeta says as he got up..

"so why don't you go with him?" Delly asks.. "because I was like a complete stranger and I also made a complete fool of myself by almost drowning the other day, I'm not going back" Peeta said.. He walked over to where Mrs. Cartwright and Finnick were..

"thanks for stopping by come back anytime" Mrs. Cartwright says as she closes the door.. "hey Peeta" Finnick says.. "what do you Finnick?" Peeta asks.. "I want you to come back with me. Annie, Madge and Katniss are in the car let's go" Finnick says..

"No, Finnick. I'm not going back" Peeta says.. "why not? Come on Pete, you know I thought we were different but it turns out that we are actually the same, it took this whole camping trip for me to realize that." "Please Pete" Finnick says..

"No Finnick we aren't. We are totally different people, you don't know what I've experienced or how I felt at that camp, I'm not going so just because you say so, so leave me alone" said Peeta.. "Pete, why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim? You know you could have told me" Finnick says..

"because Finn, I was too embarrassed and I knew if I told you, you would tell your friends then I would be humiliated, again." Said Peeta.. "No I wouldn't, Pete, I would never want to hurt you" says Finnick.. "Liar, I don't believe any of that" Peeta says harshly..

"Pete, would I lie to you? You're my brother, you are very important to me." "I didn't mean for all those things to happen but you could have told the one important simple thing" Finnick argued.. "if I am really so important to you then why do you ice me out and ignore me like everyone else does?" Peeta questions.. Finnick doesn't answer..

"that's what I thought, just go Finnick. The girls are probably waiting, just leave me alone like you always do, to you I didn't even exist until what happen at the lake that day, I was myth so let's just leave it that way" says Peeta.. He walks away..

Finnick goes after him and stops him.. "You're not a myth, and what happened at the lake made me realize that I should have been a better brother step or not, I'm sorry." Finnick says.. Peeta doesn't answer he looks away.. "think about it will you? Please? We would all love it if you came back" Finnick says.. He pats Peeta on the back and walks back to the car..

Peeta continues to walk home.. Finnick steps into the car and started to the car.. "Finnick? Is Peeta coming?" Annie asked gently.. "He's gonna think about it, I hope he does" Finnick answers.. They drive back to the campsite, Annie made lunch but no one wanted to eat, play or swim.. they all just went to their tents..

"I wish Peeta would come back, it's no fun without him" Madge says fiddling her hair.. Madge, Annie and Katniss sat on their sleeping bags fiddling with their hair, phones and things around the tent.. "at least we tried" Annie says.. everyone just spends the rest of the day in their tents playing with things around their tents.. when night fell, one bother to come to dinner so Annie cleaned up the table when Finnick comes and sits down..

"hey Finn, hungry?" Annie asks.. "uh, no. but thanks" Finnick replies.. Annie continues to put the supplies away then sits next to Finnick who is fiddling with his phone… "what's on your mind?" Annie asks.. She gently rubs Finnick's back.. "a lot of things" Finnick says.. "does one of those things involve your step brother?" Annie asks..

"Yeah, you know when my dad married Peeta's mom I thought I would never like Peeta, but this camping trip really opened my eyes." "as I got to spend time with Peeta, whether it was playing pranks or not I got to know him better, better than I thought." "I truly never thought I would get close with him and I wish I would have told him that instead of shutting him out" says Finnick..

"well maybe you will, who knows, maybe he'll come back" Annie says with hope.. "I hope so, Goodnight Annie" Finnick says.. He walks away and goes back to his tent.. "G-night Finn" Annie says as she walks to her tent..

* * *

**so how was it? did you like it? should Peeta think about it and come back? Review and tell me :) **


	7. Day 7 At Camp: Peeta's Return

hey guys! I'm running out of ideas and I'm leaving to go visit my family in San Francisco and San Diego on Sunday and I will be gone for a rough three weeks! so if I can I will post another chapter, APUFAN007 is still helping me with ideas in fact she wrote this one you are bout to read so enjoy! Please R&R! Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! -Austlly007

* * *

**Day 5 At Camp: Peeta's Return**

The sun shined brightly over the mountain making a beautiful rainbow… Annie got up and was making breakfast as everyone else got out of their tents.. after breakfast everyone did their own thing.. Clove, Joanna and Cato went swimming. Madge, Gale and Finnick sat on the sand watching. Katniss and Annie sat at the lunch table making lunch..

Back at Delly's house, Peeta and Delly sat in her room drawing.. "Peeta?" Delly says.. "Yes Delly?" Peeta answers.. "why don't you go back to the camp?" Delly asks.. "You know why Del, I would be complete alone and teased, I already get that at home and in school, I don't need it at some camp" Peeta says..

"what if I went with you? I would keep you company and I'll make sure no one teases you, they'll have to go through me" Delly says.. Peeta laughs.. "You can't control that, even if you could, what makes you think they would listen to you?" Peeta questions.. "because I'm your friend and besides your brother is there, he'll defend you" Delly says.. "Yeah right, like he'll actually do that" Peeta smirks..

"come on, please Peeta?" "for me?" Delly asks.. She stares into Peeta's eyes.. Peeta sighs.. "Fine. but how are we going to get there?" Peeta asks.. "with my car, silly! Now come on go get your stuff!" Delly says excitedly.. "Alright, I'll be back" says Peeta.. He leaves to go and get his stuff..

While all that was happening, back at camp everyone was finishing lunch and heading back to the beach.. Madge, Katniss and Annie stayed and cleaned up… Cato, Gale and Clove were in the water, and Finnick & Joanna sat on the sand.. "who's car is that pulling up?" Madge asks.. Katniss and Annie look.. "I don't know, it's not any of ours" Annie says.. two people get out of it and start walking towards the camp..

"it's Peeta!" Katniss yelps.. She runs over to Peeta.. "Finnick! Finnick!" Annie calls.. "what is it Annie?" Finnick says as he approaches.. "looks like your wish came true" Annie says as she points to Peeta.. Finnick looks and sees Peeta and Delly.. He runs and catches up to Katniss who is yards away..

"Peeta, you're here" Katniss says as she gives him a hug.. after she lets go, Peeta introduces her to Delly.. Delly and Katniss already don't like each other but for Peeta's sake they are nice to each other.. Finnick comes and greets Delly and Peeta.. "So you thought about what I said?" Finnick asks.. "what makes you think that?" Peeta asks.. "because you're here" Finnick answers.. "you think I would actually listen to you? Delly talked me onto coming back so that's why I'm here" Peeta replies..

"oh okay, someone is in a bad mood" Finnick says.. "oh grow up Finn" Peeta snaps at him.. they get to camp.. everything turns out to be okay. Now that Peeta was back things went back to normal.. at these that what they think..

* * *

**sounds like a cliffhanger right? sorry APUFAN007 wrote it this way, and I like it :) hope you like it too, what do you think should happen between Katniss and Delly? are they going to fight over Peeta? tell me "Yes" or "No" in your review :-) Plz R&R!**


	8. Important Note

**Hey Everyone! I was able to get to a computer, I just arrived at my parents' house in San Francisco yesterday and they let me us the home computer :) Anyhow! Sooo sorry I'm taking so long to finish this story :( I have officially ran out of ideas so this last chapter is by APUFAN007.. Thanks so much for your reviews! Merry Christmas!**


	9. Day 9 And 10 At Camp

hey guys! I'm on my sister in law's computer mainly because my brother won't let me use his and I forgot mine but here's the last chapter! APUFAN007 did this whole chapter so all credit goes to her for this chapter :) I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :-) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! -Austlly007

* * *

**Few Days Later… Day 9 At Camp: Not so Best Camping Trip Ever**

Everyone had an awesome camping trip full of new experiences, secrets revealed, pranks, love, and the bonding between two step brothers.. they all couldn't wait to do it again.. Everyone was calling this trip the best one ever all except Katniss.. She was sad/upset that she didn't get to spend time with Peeta.. She was glad he came back but she wished he didn't bring his friend Delly.. Delly spend the whole rest of the camping trip with Peeta, laughing and having fun with him.. Katniss wanted to be the one Peeta would spend time with, she kept thinking about that time in the tree where she was talking to Peeta about his drawing..

Was it true that Katniss might have developed feelings for Peeta? Would she ever get a chance to tell him? Thoughts pondered Katniss as she finished lunch.. it was just Annie and her at the table.. "Annie? Could I tell you a secret?" Katniss asks.. "Sure, what's on your mind?" Annie asked.. "You promise not tell anyone?" Katniss asks.. "I promise, what is it?" Annie asks curiously.. "I think I might have developed feelings for Peeta" Katniss says.. "You like Peeta? Well why didn't you just say so? I thought you might have, he's is kind of cute" Annie says..

"what should I do?" "I've never felt this way before" Katniss says.. "well, the first thing you should do is admit that you like him." "then tell him you do" Annie explains… "How will I get the chance? That girl Delly has been by his side this whole camping trip" Katniss says in upset tone.. "calm down Katniss, I don't know how you will but you better get it over with, and do it before this camping trip ends" Annie says.. "I'll try, there's gotta be some way I could be alone with him" Katniss ponders..

Then she got an idea and left the table.. "uh, Katniss? What are you gonna do?" Annie asked.. Katniss walked down to the beach where Cato, Finnick and Gale were.. "Finnick, Cato? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Katniss asks.. the two boys looked at each other and then walked out of the water.. "sure, what's up?" they asked.. "I need you guys to set up Delly? You know, prank her or do something to make her leave early" Katniss says.. "why? If she leaves then Peeta will too" Finnick says.. "just please do it." "I'll take care Peeta" Katniss says.. "alright but it's gonna cost you" Cato says.. "ugh, whatever. What do you want?" Katniss asks.. "you have do to do my homework for the first week of school" Cato says.. "Fine, and what do you want Finnick?" Katniss asks.. "Nothing" Finnick replies.. "really? You don't want anything?" Katniss asks surprised.. "that's right, besides I never liked Delly either, I can see you and Peeta together." Finnick says.. "oh, uh, thanks Finnick" Katniss say speechlessly..

"okay so we only have one more night here, what should we do?" Cato asks.. "I'm sure you guys will think of something, I'm gonna go back to where Annie and Madge are" Katniss says… She walks back to the campsite.. "I know just what ticks Delly off" Finnick says.. the boys spend the rest of the day planning what they are going to do about Delly.. meanwhile, Gale, Joanna and Clove were swimming. Peeta and Delly were up in a tree drawing. Katniss, Annie and Madge were lying down on the grass..

Everyone spent the day do their own things and when it came to dinner, Cato and Finnick pulled Katniss aside and told their plan.. she agreed to do it and they went back to the table to eat dinner..

**Last Day At Camp.. Day 10: The Kiss**

The sun came up earlier than usual but it made the most beautiful sky ever.. Rainbows shined over the pretty pine trees.. everyone was still sleeping except Peeta.. He went up a tree to draw the beautiful sunrise.. Katniss, Cato and Finnick got up slowly and met up with Katniss.. they talked about what they were going to do and then started to do it.. Katniss found the tree Peeta was in and climbed it.. "Morning" She greeted.. "Oh, hey" Peeta said.. "what are you doing up here so early?" Katniss asks..

"it's our last here, so I wanted to see the view before we leave" Peeta answers… While Katniss was talking with Peeta, Cato and Finnick were able to get Delly out of her tent to look at Katniss and Peeta.. They were filling Delly with lies about Peeta, at first she refused to believe but as they keep saying more and more things it made her feel betrayed by Peeta that she ran off crying… Cato and Finnick high-five each other and go back to their tent.. when Delly went to find Peeta, and she was a few inches from the tree, Katniss saw her and she pulled Peeta into a kiss.. Delly instantly felt hurt and ran away..

When Katniss pulled away from the kiss, she felt something she never felt before.. it was Love, not just any love but love from a boy she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.. After that kiss, they spent the rest of the day together.. and right when it was time to leave, Peeta realized something.. "hey guys? Where's Delly?" Peeta asked.. "oh, she said she had to leave early" Finnick lied.. "well why didn't she tell me? Or at least said goodbye" Peeta said grabbing his stuff.. "we're not sure Peeta, when me and Madge got up Delly and her stuff were already gone" Annie says..

"oh, well you'll see her later, but for now let's just enjoy our last few hours here alright?" Madge asks.. "Okay" everyone said.. They put their stuff in their cars and played around.. they played tag, and football, freeze tag and enjoy their day Laughing, talking, telling jokes, playing, eating.. This has officially been the best camping trip ever! But what pondered Katniss was, would Peeta ever find out what happened to Delly?

** THE END…. **

* * *

**cliffhanger right? what do you think will happen? I might make a squeal to this possibly doing this break if I have sometime, anyhow! hope you like it! sorry for any mistakes! Please R&R! **


End file.
